In recent years, for example, an image sensing device such as the camera module of a cellular phone tends to have an auto-focusing function. The image sensing device having the auto-focusing function needs to include a driving device that moves the imaging lens in a direction perpendicular to the image sensor. For this reason, the device readily becomes bulky and is not suitable for downsizing.
In addition, the method of manufacturing such an image sensing device tends to increase the manufacturing cost.